Glass Half Full
by phatpigeats
Summary: A seven year old Naruto is saved from death by missing nin turned bar owner, and everything changes as a result. Just when things couldn't get any more complicated...  NOTE: not a NaruXOC, warning: some characters will be OOC
1. So it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't Naruto, I don't own this computer, I don't even own my mind. All I own is pocket lint. If you want to sue me for my pocket lint, fine. However it would probably be easier to just raid a laundry mat for lint, you avoid lawyers that way.**

**Hello to anyone who reads this fanfic, this is my first so be nice **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It was colder than usual for Konoha in September. The sun had long since retired from the sky, but the lack of moon or stars proved that it was over cast and would soon begin to rain. In the ever busy Hokage Tower, Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage, slumped in his desk chair as he read the report with a heavy heart. Not for the first time Sarutobi wished that he not had to take up the Hokage's hat so soon after his initial retirement. Not for the first time he wished he had been able to perform his successor/ predecessor's sacrifice in his stead. The again perhaps it was for the best that it was he who had to deal with this atrocity. It would have broken Arashi's heart to see Konoha all but loose one of its important pieces. Sarutobi scanned the report once more before turning to the Dog-masked ANBU who stood silently in front of his desk.

"This not the final report?" He inquired

"No Hokage-sama. Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame are leading a tracking team to see if they can find the bastard. We will also be able to get a more complete story from the survivors when they are more stable."

Sarutobi looked down at the report of what was quickly being labeled the Uchiha Massacre.

_ANBU report 72961_

_We arrived at the Uchiha Compund shortly after we received the initial call. A non-Uchiha member of the police had gone to the Compound to see why the Uchiha police from the night watch had not reported for duty. He saw the bodies from the entrance of the gate and reported immediately. From what we can surmise the killing began in family dwellings. The killer relied on the fairly spacious design of the Compound to silently dispatch of each individual family, one at a time. He then swept through the main street and took out anyone who was still in the shops before heading to the clan head's house._

_He dispatched of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto just as the couple's younger son, Sasuke, returned home from individual training. He attempted to kill Sasuke but was interrupted when the boy's elder brother, ANBU operative Itachi returned home from mission moments later. The killer, now identified as Uchiha Shisui, was technically weaker than Itachi but due to a mix of grief, shock, and his own reservations, Itachi was seriously injured. Shisui escaped shortly before our squad arrived. While it seems that both the Uchiha brothers will live, Itachi is still being monitored and Sasuke seems to be suffered from severe shock. So far they appear to be the only survivors. _

The Sandaime recalled seeing Sasuke only two days before while visiting the newest students to the academy. They boy had been quiet, but Sarutobi had seen his hesitation, the boy had been a bit shy. His heart went out the quiet child who had lived his life in his brother's shadow. Sarutobi turned to the ANBU.

"Kakashi, as a friend of the survivors' immediate family, could help arrange for the funeral?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Then your are dismissed"

As Kakashi bowed and left, Sarutobi looked to the next file in the stack upon his desk. As his eyes fell upon the label he felt a stirring of rage amidst the sorrow. The file was a medical report with the name Uzumaki scrawled in dark black marker. If the doctors who treated him were to be believed the boy was incredibly clumsy and suffered his injuries from his 'accident'. However the few decent human beings among Konoha's medical staff, as well as the Hokage himself knew that the suffered his injuries at the hands of whatever grudge holding villagers were in a bad mood. While there were some advocated help for the outcast/demon container/innocent child, a larger number (including most of the village council) either supported the abuse or simply didn't care. Every time the Hokage walked into the hospital room to see the boy his heart cracked a bit more. He was always greeted with the cheerful smile of a boy who was too proud, or too ashamed, to admit that his 'accidents, were hardly accidents at all.

Sarutobi stood and walked to the window overlooking the Hokage monument. He smiled bitterly as he amended his thoughts. The Uchiha Massacre would have deeply saddened the Yondaime Hokage, but it was the little sun-kissed ball of energy that would have hurt the most. It would have broken the Yondaime to the child's happy smile become a little hollower every day.

Unknown to the Sandaime, the subject of his current thoughts was presently suffering another of his 'accidents'. Seven year old Naruto Uzumaki had been sitting quietly on his swing, watching the other children play, when he heard the grumbling threats from a group of four men who had started milling around nearby. The boy had known what was coming. He knew waiting wouldn't help. So he decided to try and outrun them. Unfortunately they were very persistent. They chased the boy through the worst parts of Konoha, not giving him a chance to get to his apartment. Now they had chased the boy into the dark, perilous alleyways behind the 'ninja district'. This area contained a number of stores that catered to shinobi, selling clothes, weapons, equipment, and anything else imaginable. It was also home to several restaurants and a well known establishment frequented by off duty shinobi (AKA: bar). The men knew the likelihood of a decent shinobi interrupting their self righteous beating and protecting the boy, so they kept their chase to the alleys.

Naruto was tired and hungry. He had taken his shoes off at the playground and forgotten to grab them before he ran. His bare feet where cut and bleeding courtesy of a broken glass bottle the boy had failed to notice. The big man who appeared to be leading the group had thrown a kunai that that embedded it's self in his shoulder. Naruto took a quick check behind him to ensure that his pursuers where not to close. He paid for it when he careened into a group of trash cans; sending himself crashing to the ground amidst the garbage. The leader of the group took a step forward and pulled a chipped kunai from his belt. He grinned with a crazed look in his eyes down at the child.

"How fitting; the demon brat dies among the filth and trash. You're going to pay for everything you've done to us"

Naruto just looked up at the man, then closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

The man raised the kunai and prepared to drive it into Naruto's chest. He was interrupted as a half empty bottle of some unidentifiable alcoholic drink sailed through the air and broke on his head. The would-be child killer dropped like a stone, while his accomplices looked on in shock.

"Unless I'm drunker than I though you seem to be doing more to the brat then he could ever do to you."

Everyone looked to the side. A tall, older man was moving steadily forward with sway to his step.

"OI! You drunk bastard what the hell do you think you're doing?!" one of the men cried

Another took a step toward the drunk man "Don't interfere! We are trying to do our duty by purging our village of this monster so why don't you just fu-AHHHHHH"

The drunk man spun in a little circle, raising his boot clad foot and kicking the annoying attacker. The man went flying several feet before crashing into a dumpster. A few seconds later he was joined by the man who had spoken first.

"You fuck-tards are beating on some brat outside my bar. I won't tolerate it. If I see your faces again I'll break them. We clear?" The drunk man narrowed his eyes at the lone remaining attacker. The man nodded. The drunk smiled "good".

He them flat footed the pathetic attacker into the brick wall building knocking him out cold.

The drunk turned to look at the little blond scrap of humanity that lay helplessly on the ground. Naruto looked back up at the man with wide blue eyes.

"Shit he's bleeding. MICHIE!!!"

The drunk scooped Naruto up and headed toward the door of the building. A young woman appeared in the doorway with an irritated scowl. Her scowl vanished and was replaced by concern as she took in the wounded boy in her father's arms.

"Get your medical kit Michie."

"Dad, he should go to the hospital."

"No, from what I hear the kid can heal on his own. We can spare him the bull-shit the hospital puts him through. Go get your kit."

Naruto felt the world slowly fade away. Had he been more lucid, he would have wondered about the old man who had dealt with his attackers so effectively. Had he been more lucid he would have felt the gentle hand the treated and bandaged his wounds. Had he been more lucid he would have felt himself being lowered into a soft bed while a female voice murmured assurances to him. However he was not lucid, he was exhausted.

So all Naruto could think about as he drifted into darkness, was to wonder if he was dead and if so, why did heaven smell like sake?

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**What do you think for my first chapter reviews would be nice, as well as suggestions and constructive criticism. Flames will probably just be disregarded and set on fire.**

**You might have noticed that there are some major changes coughItachicough. This story is a bit AU. Surprisingly the whole Itachi thing doesn't play as big a role as you would think. Naruto will not be adopted my the Uchiha brothers. Sasuke and Naruto will not be best friends before they are genin. The biggest change for now will be that Sasuke and Itachi are incredibly OOC. The Drunk man and Michie are permanent OC character, but their role is not as big as you would think. **

**Thank you for reading an please review. **

**-Phatpigeats and Belle-san **


	2. Hospitals

**Disclaimer: As Piggy so eloquently pointed out in the previous chapter, we do not own Naruto or any of the cannon characters. They belong solely to Kishimoto-sama.**

**Phatpigeats: Don't call me Piggy**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There was always something about hospitals that made him cringe. He knew people tried to decorate hospitals so that they were more 'homey', but in his opinion it was a failed attempt. The pale green color on the walls, the flowery pictures, the cheery floral sofas and decorative end tables; it all made him itch to jump out the nearest window. Maybe it came from life as a ninja, being taught to look beneath the underneath. As pretty as it was on the surface, he could never ignore that it was still a place where people died. It was like the whole thing was a trap, made to lull you into a sense of ease before it tore away someone you loved and left you broken. Of course he was probably biased. He never came into hospitals unless someone he knew was hurt or dying. Intellectually he knew more people came out of hospitals alive than dead, but that didn't erase personal experience.

Kakashi was drawn out of his thoughts when the elderly night nurse approached the desk to inquire as to his presence.

"May I help you, ANBU-san?"

"I want to know if the Uchiha brothers are fit to receive visitors."

The nurse's face fell, "Those poor boys? Yes there is no danger, they are both in stable condition but neither has woken up yet. You can still see them if you like, just follow me."

"Thank you"

The nurse led Kakashi to the southern part of the building, until they reached a wing that was relatively free of people.

"There are no other patients in this section. We thought it best if they have some quiet for their recovery. The elder brother is in this room here, the little one is across the hall. Don't disturb them to much."

"Again, thank you"

The nurse nodded before she headed back the way she came. Kakashi entered the room that Itachi was in and closed the door behind him. Looking to the young man in the bed, he wasn't really surprised to see a pair of onyx black eyes looking back at him.

"The nurse said you were unconscious." He stated

"I didn't feel like talking to nurses or doctors. Are you here to ask about the massacre?" Itachi's voice was hollow

"You know me better than that Itachi."

Itachi's shoulders slumped slightly and he looked away, "yes I know…Kakashi…" there was a moment of suffocating silence. Itachi seemed to be struggling with himself, as if he were afraid to ask his question, or get an answer.

Kakashi placed a calming hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha prodigy finally looked up again. There was a deep dread in his eyes.

Finally he got the question out, "Sasuke...I…when I got to the compound I saw…I mean…I know everyone else is…dead, but I blacked out before Shisui got away and Sasuke…he was still alive then but the nurses…I haven't heard them mention him. Is he…did Shisui…."

Itachi shook slightly as he rushed through the last part of the question before letting it fall short.

Kakashi was a bit annoyed that no one had bothered to mention Sasuke, but then he supposed they had though Itachi asleep and Itachi seemed hesitant to have his question answered, fearing to find out his little brother was dead.

"Sasuke is fine. He's in the room across that hall. He was suffering from shock and a few minor injuries but he'll be alright."

With that reassurance the tension seemed to leave Itachi. The boy looked up at his fellow ANBU captain and longtime friend with a lost look in his eye.

"What am I going to do? Everyone else is gone. The whole clan…I didn't…I couldn't save them"

Kakashi didn't answer, he just sighed and sat in the chair beside the bed. He had never been fond of the Uchiha clan as a whole. They had been arrogant and stuck in their own ways. Kakashi had never forgiven them for trying to force Obito out of a shinobi life when he failed to activate his Sharingan by the time he graduated the academy. At the time Itachi's grandfather had been the head of the clan. Kakashi could still recall the pompous old man's sneer at Obito's funeral. Had Mikoto not held him back he probably would have attacked the elderly Uchiha. In the long run it was only because of Fugaku and Mikoto that Kakashi even associated with the clan at all. Fugaku was the younger of two sons; his older brother had been much like his father. Needless to say Fugaku had never quite fit in amongst them. Their differences became even more pronounced when Fugaku chose to elope with a girl of 'bad-blood'. Mikoto's mother had been a failure of an Uchiha, barley making chunin before being unofficially excommunicated after giving birth to a child out of wedlock whose father wasn't even an Uchiha. Mikoto had never activated Sharingan, though she had been a tokubetsu jonin without it. Either was Fugaku loved her, they eloped and caused a clan scandal. Fugaku was never officially disowned but he was cut from many clan decisions. Even so, he and Mikoto had been the only people who defended Obito. They had even taken him into their own home when his own parents cast him out. Kakashi had not learned much of this until after Obito's death, but it has softened his heart toward his dead friend's Aunt and Uncle. They had become good friends of his since Obito's death. Fugaku had taught him about using his newly acquired Sharingan eye and Mikoto had always fussed over him. As such he had found it very amusing when the couple's eldest child quickly proved to be a prodigy, and even more so when Fugaku's elder brother died without having any children; leaving the one time 'failure' to become the new clan head.

Kakashi only realized that he had gone silent, lost in memories, when Itachi called his name and poked him in the knee.

"Sorry Itachi it's...I've had a…" Kakashi trailed off realizing that as difficult as this day had been it had been worse the Itachi.

Itachi understood. While Kakashi wasn't a blood relation, he was like family.

"I know it sounds wrong but I'm not as sad as I should be over the rest of the clan. Mother and Father, I feel so alone without them…but for the rest of the clan it is just an empty feeling, perhaps bit of pity…" Itachi sighed and fell back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling

Kakashi nodded his understanding "Your parents, you, your brother, and maybe your great aunt and uncle; you were different then the rest of the clan. We both know that there were some ominous ambitions while your grandfather was clan head. His friendship with Danzo was always considered something that could lead to future problems. Then there was that entire issue with Sasuke and Root…it's understandable that you where not overly attached to them"

Itachi's eyes grew steely. Shortly after their grandfather died and he was promoted to ANBU, his uncle had put forth the idea of entering Sasuke into Root. The excuse given had been that since Itachi was such a genius surely his brother would be to. It would be beneficial to the whole of Konoha for Sasuke to receive intensive training at a very young age. At the time his parents had seemed constantly panicked. Although he was an ANBU operative, he had still only been 13, and his parents had tried to protect him from the uncertainty. However, Itachi was well aware that His father had gone behind the clan's back and informed the Hokage of what was happening. His parents had planned an escape route, deciding that if the clan tried to take Sasuke away by force, they would flee Konoha with Sasuke. However the entire event had blown over, Itachi was sure that the Hokage played a major role in 'discouraging' Danzo by reminding him that Root was technically disbanded; however it really came down to Sasuke. The younger boy had failed to become any sort of prodigy. He was now seven and had yet to activate Sharingan. He also had the feeling that his parents had tried to slow the progress of Sasuke training in order to throw off the clan council and Danzo. Not that it mattered anymore. There was no more Uchiha clan, just Sasuke and himself. There was no more need to tiptoe around clan politics for fear of upsetting others. Without the council fearing damage to the clan's prestige, Itachi's options became much clearer. If Danzo or anyone else tried to hurt Sasuke they would die. In a way it made life much easier. Now that his mind was back to the massacre Itachi decided to be brutally honest.

"I will kill Shisui."

Kakashi frowned, not that he didn't sympathize; if he ever saw Shisui he would do everything in his power to give the man a slow and painful death. He knew it was worse for Itachi because Shisui had been one of the few clan members outside his own family that he liked. In truth, until a few hours ago Itachi had considered Shisui his best friend. Even so, Itachi was in a fragile place right now. He was still trying to process the death of his beloved parents. Kakashi didn't want to see Itachi become obsessed. People who lived only for revenge never met a happy fate.

"Itachi…don't let him do this to you…he should pay, no, he _will_ pay for what he's done…but don't give him the satisfaction of ruining you life. Nothing can bring the dead back, no even vengeance…don't take it with you."

Itachi actually smiled, inside he was relived to know he still could, "I know Kakashi…Mother and Father may be gone but I have Sasuke. He needs me; I have to move on for his sake. He's always been such a quiet child; he can't be on his own. I'm afraid of what he would do if left to his own devices in the wake of tragedy; of what he would become"

Kakashi silently agreed, and then decided it was time to turn this conversation in a new direction. "What will you do then? ANBU don't have much free time or reliability. The council was talking about assigning a guardian for Sasuke. They plan to allow you time to visit when you're off duty."

Itachi face contorted into a venomous glare, his Sharingan activated instinctively "LIKE HELL THEY WILL!!"

"Simmer down Itachi; you don't have the spare chakra to be using Sharingan right now. I said that's the council's plan. Hokage-sama has already said that he doesn't approve. He feels that it is wrong to separate siblings after such a tragedy. Besides, even if he went crazy and decided to agree to their scheme, I wouldn't allow it."

Itachi took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"I'm going to retire from ANBU. I'll request to be given rank as a jonin. The council can drop dead for all I care. No one will me raising my little brother in my place!"

"Even as a jonin you will have missions outside of Konoha. What will happen to Sasuke while you gone? The Uchiha Compound is a very big place for one little boy to be alone."

Itachi sighed "I don't intend for us to live in the Uchiha Compound. I mean…maybe someday…when I… er… well…when there is more than just the two of us to carry on the Uchiha name, perhaps then we will re-open the compound. For now I intend to close it down and put our possessions into storage. An apartment is far more practical for just me and Sasuke."

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask "Then I propose a solution to both problems. You and Sasuke should move in with me. You know I have the space. I think Hokage will be kind enough to arrange it so that our missions don't overlap, that way at least one of us is always there to take care of Sasuke. Should there ever be a time that we both have to be out of the village Iruka would be willing to help."

Itachi blinked in surprise. It was true, Kakashi had the room. He had a very generous salary as well as a sizable inheritance that he had invested well. He rented out part of the top floor of a nice apartment building. He had three small bedrooms, two of which usually went empty or as were used storage. It wasn't a huge space but with the three of them there it wouldn't be overcrowded. It was also true that if they had missions Kakashi's neighbor could watch Sasuke. The chunin teach liked kids and had a soft spot for the ones that didn't quite fit in.

Itachi nodded "I think that you be good. However I will pay half the rent and you have to promise to keep your little books out of Sasuke's reach."

"Deal" Kakashi said with a light chuckle

Itachi was silent for a moment, he didn't look up at Kakashi when he spoke "Thank you… I…it's good to know that…"

"You aren't alone" Kakashi finished for him. "…Mikoto and Fugaku were good to me. I've always though of you and Sasuke as the annoying little brothers I never had. I don't intend to abandon you."

Itachi let a few tears fall "they would want us to stay together…to be happy."

"Yes they would. We're still a family."

Itachi gave a shaky nod "Kakashi could bring Sasuke in here? After all he had to see…I don't want him to wake up alone."

Kakashi stood and exited the room. He walked across the hall and into Sasuke's room. The boy slept fitfully, trembling slightly. Kakashi picked him up and carried him across the hall. Entering into Itachi's room again, was about to put the boy onto the big fluffy chair in the corner but though better of it when he saw Itachi. The relief on the elder Uchiha's face was scary. Kakashi realized that Itachi needed to see for himself that Sasuke wasn't gone to.

He gently placed the little boy in his brother's arms and then returned to his chair. Sasuke seemed to settle a bit, falling into a peaceful slumber.

They said nothing more. They just sat silently thinking on the past, preparing for the future. A little family keeping each other afloat in the wake of disaster, held together by something beyond words.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sarutobi smiled to himself as he placed the crystal ball back into his desk drawer. He had known from the start that no further report would be filed tonight.

He was about to put away his papers and retire for the night, when there was a great crash. The door to his office flew off his hinges and across the room, along with the chunnin who had been guarding it.

Sarutobi sighed "As usual it's a pleasure to see you, but must you always break my door…and my guards for that matter?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay big explanation. I know that Naruto wasn't in this chapter and I'm sorry. However I thought it was important to understand the entirety of the Massacre coughforeshadowingcough. Also this gives you an idea of the kind of childhood Sasuke will have from now on. It makes his personality in this story far more plausible. I had intended for this chapter to be about the Uchihas and Naruto, however it took on a life of it's own and it seemed to long. So this chapter is devoted to the Uchihas and Kakashi. A bit of a cliffhanger for the next chapter, but it will be posted soon.

Thank you for reading and please review.

Remember flames will be set on fire.

Belle-san and Phatpigeats


	3. Kano

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

To say Kano was angry would have been a vast understatement. He had done his share of bad things in life, he had once been a shinobi; no one can remain innocent in that career field, particularly if you work for Iwa. Even so he still had his morals. Killing a harmless child is a bad thing.

"Dad?"

Kano looked up at his daughter Michie. She handed him a cup full of some noxious brew that would soothe his growing head ache.

The two of them sat in the corner of one of the spare bed rooms on the second floor of the building they owned. They had closed the bar early tonight, much to the disappointment of a few regulars. Usually Kano stayed open till midnight, but the small blond boy who now resided in the bed had forced a change of plans.

Michie spoke quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping child

"That's him right, the Kyuubi container?"

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto…how the hell did this happen?"

"What do you mean? Those stupid village bastards are to dumb to see that the poor kid is not a demon, so they attacked him. End of story."

"No, no…most people don't know it but the Sandaime has a group of ANBU watching the kid nearly 24/7…why didn't they stop this?"

With a fierce scowl, Kano stood up and headed for the door

"Michie I'm going out. Take care of Naruto."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to have a talk with Sarutobi."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kano all but ran to the Hokage's tower. As he mounted the tall stairs and approached the Hokage's office, some wimpy little silver haired chunnin attempted to stop him. Kano simply raised a foot and kicked the unfortunate chunin in the stomach. The man flew back into the door and then through the door. Both door and chunnin sailed into the Hokage's office and landed with a thud.

"As usual it's a pleasure to see you, but must you always break my door…and my guards for that matter?"

The Sandaime's bemused tone did nothing to calm the angry ex-nin.

"Old man, I got a bone to pick with you! Why the hell weren't your ANBU guards doing their job? That brat nearly died tonight!"

No one had to explain who 'that brat' was to Sarutobi. He felt his blood run cold. He stood and called out for one of the other chunin guards.

"Iruka, take Mizuki to the hospital. He probably has broken ribs."

As the chunnin complied, Sarutobi turned to Kano and pointed to a chair.

"Sit."

Kano shuddered slightly. The Sandaime may be old, but he was still a terrifying site when in a rage. From his reaction, Kano assumed that the old man had been unaware of danger to the little blond jinchuuriki.

"What happened?"

Kano sighed, "I heard some commotion coming from outside the bar. When went to check it out, I found a few of the village men about to run the boy through with a kunai. I took care of them, but they did a number on the kid."

Sarutobi shut his eyes and gave a sigh. First the Uchiha's and now Naruto; It was shaping up to be a hellish night.

"No matter what I do it seems that I can't help the boy. I can't be everywhere at once. When trouble brews my attention must be elsewhere, the ANBU as well."

Kano frowned "Trouble?"

"Several hours ago Uchiha Shisui murdered his clan. There are only two survivors. The ANBU is busy cleaning up the mess and searching for Shisui."

Kano gaped like a fish. "Kami have mercy….who are the survivors?"

"Mikoto and Fugaku's boys, Itachi and Sasuke"

Kano nodded slowly. "Well…I'm sorry for yelling then. Seems you've had as bad a night as I have"

"Indeed. I trust Naruto is receiving proper care?"

"Yes. I didn't bother taking him to the hospital, but Michie's looking after him. She got her Mama's talent for medicine"

"I'm glad you found him Kano. I can't thank you enough."

Kano nodded, his mind whirling. As he had made his way to the tower, he had begun to form a plan. It was foolish and impulsive…but…Kano had some suspicions; and if his suspicions were correct…

"Sarutobi, I want to become the boy's guardian."

Oddly enough, the Hokage didn't look all that surprised.

There was a long moment of silence. Then the Hokage spoke.

"You know, don't you?" It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I wasn't certain but I guessed. He looks just like Minato and he has Kushina's last name.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Actually, the name on his birth certificate is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

They sat in silence while Kano absorbed what had just been confirmed. After a moment Kano sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Maybe if the villagers had known that Naruto was the son of their beloved Yondaime, they would have treated him better."

"Minato had enemies…many enemies. Shortly before the Kyuubi attacked, Iwa had sent several assassins to try and kill both him and Kushina. In the wake of the Kyuubi sealing, Konoha didn't have the ability to defend it's self. Had Iwa sought vengeance on Naruto at that time…there would have been little se could do to stop them. I would have made it public later, when we were stronger but…by then so many people wished harm on Naruto…I had no way of knowing that they wouldn't aid Iwa in their vengeance even is they knew of Naruto's parentage."

Kano shook his head. It was a sad thing when a Kage could not have more faith in his people. Then again what Sarutobi said was true. The Tsuchikage was a tyrant and a fool. He would not hesitate to start a new war to avenge the losses of an old war.

Kano looked into the Hokage's eyes

"I will care the boy; I will treat him like my own son. I owe at least that much to Minato and Kushina."

"If that is the case then, I have a request to make of you."

"What?"

"Take Naruto out of Konoha."

Kano was speechless but the Hokage continued. "Minato was an idealist but he was not an idiot. He asked that Naruto be seen as a hero, but he would not be so careless with his son's life. He told me that if things should ever get to bad, we should send Naruto to Jiraiya and Tsunade. They would raise the boy in a safe house that Minato had set up about four days travel from here, just outside the Land of Waves. Unfortunately…things did not go as planned…."

Kano nodded sadly, "No one has seen or heard from Jiraiya since the Kyuubi attacked. Tsunade has been gone even longer."

The Hokage looked worn as he thought of his students. Orochimaru had turned traitor and Tsunade and Jiraiya had all but abandoned the village. Tsunade had left after the death of her brother and her fiancé. Jiraiya had disappeared after the death of Minato, who had been like a son to him.

Sarutobi began to speak again "I had no options. With Jiraiya and Tsunade gone no one could care for the boy. Minato asked that I not tell Kakashi. He felt the boy was too young. He did request that Kakashi be told after Naruto became a genin…but…."

"Until then the boy would be alone."

"Yes. Kushina had no family that we know of and Minato was an orphan."

"Yeah…so back on topic…you want me to take Naruto the Land of Waves. Will this be a permanent arrangement?"

Sarutobi smiled. "No, Naruto will return to become a genin. I assume you are willing to do this."

Kano felt his headache returning "yeah, but with some conditions. I want the bar to stay untouched. I plan to open it back up after we return."

"Fine by me," the Hokage nodded. "You will be supported by Minato's private funds; however you will probably want to do some kind of work."

"Yeah I'll figure something out." Kano stood. "I need to go and get ready. Michie and I have to pack."

"Do so quickly. You should depart in three days time. The village will be distracted by the Uchiha incident. You can leave at just after dawn."

Kano nodded and took his leave. Sarutobi was left looking at his now broken door with unseeing eyes.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The first thing Naruto felt as he drifted back to reality was warmth.

"Are you awake?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked into the face of his care-taker. The young woman had long dark blonde, almost brown hair. She wore it in a loose waist length braid. The woman's eyes where a very dark blue, almost black in the dim light. They and seemed to shine with concern. To anyone else she would have looked like a pretty, but not beautiful, girl. To Naruto she was an angel.

"Where am I?" He rasped out

She smiled. "You're in our home. My father saved you from some rather unpleasant men. You were hurt very badly."

"Oh." They boy blinked and then looked around. "Why?"

She looked confused "Why what? Why where you hurt?"

"No. Why did you guys save me?"

She smiled at him sadly. "You needed to be saved. It was the right thing to do."

"…the right thing…"

"Yes. It's really very simple. Sometimes we help one another, we save one another, because it is the right thing to do."

Naruto was very quiet at this…such on odd idea. He had never heard of this before. He pushed it away, deciding to ponder it later.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage!"

Michie giggled, though inside she was awed. The boy was bouncing around and cheerful, his injuries all but gone.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto; I'm Ibi Michie, waitress and medic among other things."

Naruto gave her a hesitant smile "Well…I should probably head home."

Michie felt her heart ache. There was a hint of fear in the boy's eyes. He was afraid to return to his apartment. Who could blame him? Michie had heard that it was less than secure and he lived all alone. She liked kids. She had always wanted younger siblings, but her mother had died years ago and her father never remarried. It hurt her to think that this little boy was suffering.

"Oh, I don't think it would be too much trouble for you to spend the night. I have some stew in the kitchen and some hot bread. I'll get you a bowl."

Naruto grinned and nodded eagerly. It wasn't ramen, but he was starving. As she left, he took time to look at his surroundings. The room was plain but cozy. The bed was soft and comfy. It was the nicest place Naruto had ever been in and…it felt safe. It was a foreign but pleasant concept for the little boy.

Michie returned with a tray filled with stew, bread, and a few pieces of sweet candy. As Naruto ate, he and Michie talked. For the first time in the boy's life someone besides the scar faced man from the ramen stand was listening to him. Naruto shared his dreams and his sorrows. He told Michie about his lack of friends; about the cold, hateful, and sometimes frightened looks. He even told her about the little girl from the playground who would look at him kindly.

Michie listened to it all. When the boy become tearful as he described the treatment from the villagers, she pushed the tray aside and pulled him into her lap. He stiffened at first but then relaxed and clung to her.

That was how Kano found them. Michie was rocking Naruto back and forth, singing softly; Naruto was half asleep in her arms.

"How're you feeling little man?"

Naruto jumped slightly at the rough voice that interrupted Michie's song. A tall older man stood in the door way. He had grey streaked brown hair and a moustache. His skin was weathered and he looked like he had seen better days. Even so there was a hint of humor in the man's dark blue eyes.

"I…I'm good. Are you Michie's dad?"

"Yup, the name's Kano. Ibi Kano, best bartender in Konoha."

"Oh…" the boy looked uncertain "do I have to leave now?"

"Nope; although we'll all be leaving in a few days"

Naruto looked at Michie, but she seemed just as confused as he was. It was Michie who questioned the older man.

"What the hell are you taking about dad?"

"Well I had a talk with the Hokage. I'm your new guardian Naruto. Welcome to the family. Michie get packing."

"NANI?!" both Michie and Naruto cried.

Michie stuttered "ppppacking? Why? Where are we going?"

"To the Land of Waves" Kano left the room and headed into the bar. Michie and Naruto trailed after.

"Are you serious? You adopted me?!" Naruto cried

"In a way, yes. Your name is still Uzumaki but for appearances sake you will go by Ibi Naruto. Michie, go get some boxes from the back."

Michie disappeared into the back room.

"Anymore questions brat?"

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

"I can't leave Konoha; I'm going to become Hokage!"

Kano stopped and turned to look at the little boy. For a moment he felt like he was in the past, where another little blonde had looked up at him and made the same promise. Kano shook his head in wonder.

"Hokage, huh? Well don't worry; we'll be coming back in a few years, in time for you to become a genin."

"Don't I have to go to the academy?"

"With the Hokage's permission, you will be home schooled. I will teach you academics and train you in my fighting style. You'll learn some jutsu as well. Then you'll come back to take your genin test and be placed on a team."

Naruto looked up with wide eyes at Kano, Michie walked back into the front from with a stack of empty boxes.

Kano bent down to be on eye level with Naruto.

"You okay with all this kid? I won't force you to go with us. I'll tell you the truth though, I'd be happy to have you.

I've always wanted a son.; Not that I don't love Michie but I need another man to talk to." He winked at his daughter.

Naruto looked up at Kano and Michie. Everything was happening so fast. He was saved from death. He had a family now. They were leaving Konoha. So much to process at once and yet…it felt right.

"So when do we leave?"

Kano gave a bark of laughter, joined a moment later by his daughter's soft giggling. Naruto felt…odd. He too, began to laugh. It was real laughter, not fake or hollow. It felt good.

For the first time in a very long time, Naruto was happy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Really long authors note!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Piggy and I found out about the identity of Naruto's parents while I was writing this chapter. We had to change a few things. In addition school started, enough said. **

**For those of you who were wondering:**

**Iruka guards the Hokage's office on weekends, it's a good way to make extra money.**

**I felt like having Mizuki get beat up. I don't think he will have any other roll in this story.**

**The 'scar faced man from the ramen stand' is Iruka. I don't care if he was only nice to Naruto after he taught him at the academy. I like Iruka, so in my story he is nice to Naruto as a child too.**

**The girl from the playground is Hinata. I like Hinata, if you don't like her, I really don't care. If Naruto gets together with anyone it will be Hinata.**

**As a side note, I have a pretty good idea of how the rookie nine will be split up into teams, however I will take opinions. This isn't really a poll, I won't promise I will listen, but if I get overwhelming response toward one group then it might happen. **

**Also, I feel I should warn you now. There is major OOCness in this story. Many of the more annoying characters are less annoying coughsasukeandsakuracough. There are also some very unusual parings planned for the older people. I have a very funny pairing planned for Itachi. (if you can guess it you get imaginary cookies) I'm also pretty sure about who Iruka gets…but not so much for Kakashi. So, for fun, I wouldn't mind hearing who your favorite pairings are. Again I can't promise I will listen but it defiantly influences the decision. Here are some ideas I had: Kaka/Anko, Kaka/Michie, Kaka/Shizu, Iru/Michie, Iru/Anko, and Gai/Anko (I like this one…).**

**If there is anyone I have forgotten you can add it. I will say now that there are unlikely to be any yaoi couples, unless maybe we decide to go with Kaka/Iru. Sorry, but that is the only yaoi couple that Piggy likes and this is his story too… I already got to choose Naru/Hina so I have to be fair. Also feel free to add Kurenai and Asuma to the list. Hell, you can add Zabuza if you really want to. Don't bother with Ayame though. She's taken care of. A lot of these couples won't get more than a moment's mention, but I think this will be a fun vote. Please don't get rabid about this though….**

**Piggy says "Belle wrote this incredibly long authors note, PEACE OUT AND CALL ME SANTA"**

"**Why the hell would they call you Santa?!"**

**So anyway please Read and Review**

**Remember flames and fire and whatnot**

**Thank you**

**Phatpigeats and Belle-san **


	4. Leaving

Disclaimer: We own nothing! Huzzah!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Umino Iruka had no manner of luck at all. First he ends up as the Hokage's night guard. Then some crazy man kicked down the Hokage's door and Mizuki along with it. After that he had to drag Mizuki's sorry ass to the hospital. Now he was taking over Mizuki's shift as gate guard…oh, and the crazy man was back.

It had been a rather uneventful night. The funeral for the Uchiha clan was yesterday and the whole village seemed rather subdued. Just as dawn was breaking a small horse drawn cart rolled up to the gate. The crazy man had been at the reins. A woman who looked about Iruka's age had sat beside him. A small blonde boy had sat in the back of the cart, amidst the luggage. It was the boy who caught Iruka's attention.

"Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei! I was hoping I would get to say goodbye!" The boy cried with delight

"Goodbye?! Where are you going?"

"My family is taking me away for awhile." Naruto proudly stressed the 'my family' part.

Iruka was about to ask more questions when a hand on his shoulder silenced him. He turned around to see the Hokage.

"It's alright Iruka. Kano here is now Naruto's guardian."

Iruka nodded dumbly. The Hokage turned to Kano and Michie.

"You have everything?"

Kano shrugged "All the important stuff, yeah."

"Then I wish you a good journey. I will keep in contact." Hokage stepped away from the cart and looked at Naruto.

"I trust you will grow strong while you are away."

"Of course I will. I have to come back and take your job don't I?" the blonde replied pertly

The Hokage threw back his head and laughed. Naruto leaned over the edge of the cart and hugged Iruka.

"Bye Iruka-sensei. I'll see you later. Tell the Old Man and Ayame that I'll see them in five years."

Iruka blinked at the blonde, totally confused.

Kano set the horse into motion. The cart rolled away. The Hokage waved to the departing family until they had disappeared into the distance.

Iruka turned to the Hokage "Hokage-sama, what just happened?"

"For his own safety, Naruto is being sent out of Konoha until he is ready to be a genin."

"Oh…."

"You realize that you can tell no one what you just saw."

"Yeah, I figured…Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Iruka?"

"With all do respect, I don't want to be a guard anymore. It's confusing."

The Hokage laughed and began to walk back to the tower. Iruka looked back to where that Naruto's family and disappeared to.

"Take care Naruto."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sasuke couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the bodies of his family. The young Uchiha reclined back against his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his new room. Kakashi had set up the room for him before he was released from the hospital. He had painted the walls blue and set up a bed in the corner beneath the window. The room also had a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser. It was really very nice, but at the moment Sasuke didn't care.

The boy stood and exited his room. Walking slowly down the hall he entered the kitchen and got himself some water. He sat at the table and stared blankly at his glass. He must have zoned out, because he jumped when he felt someone shake him slightly.

Itachi worriedly looked down at his brother "Sasuke? What are you doing up? It's barley past dawn."

"Aniki…I had nightmares."

Itachi sat beside Sasuke and put an arm around his shoulder.

"So did I"

"Will they ever go away?"

"I'm not sure..."

A new voice spoke, "No"

Itachi and Sasuke turned to see Kakashi. The older man was entering the apartment, having just returned ANBU watch. Iruka was just behind him; the chunin had been roped into gate guard duty and must have just gotten home as well. Kakashi continued to speak.

"The nightmares will never disappear. They will lessen, though. As time passes you'll find you only have such nightmares once a week, or once a month. You'll find that you can battle them back."

"Battle them…" Sasuke whispered

"The best way to fight a nightmare of the past is not to dwell on it. Live your life, do great things. My sensei told me something similar when I had nightmares about the war with Iwa; about Obito's death. He told me to find happiness. Find people and things to live for. That way when the nightmares wake you in the middle of the night you have something to set against them."

Sasuke nodded slowly, the barest hint of a smile playing on his face. Iruka spoke softly from his place beside the door.

"_It is better to live for the living than to have died for the dead._" The chunin smiled sheepishly when everyone looked at him "It's a proverb from the far west. I read it in a story, something about a wise fool."

Kakashi chuckled at his friends embarrassment before turning back to the Uchihas "So…who wants breakfast?"

Within a few moments Kakashi was frying eggs and bacon while Itachi and Sasuke set the table. Iruka sat on the couch staring blankly into the distance. Itachi looked at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong Iruka?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing. It's just been an especially...eventful morning."

The four of them sat down for breakfast. Kakashi harassed Iruka; something about a disastrous date. Itachi laughed at the chunin's mortified expression. For the first time in the last three days, Sasuke had the feeling that everything would be alright.

Life moves on.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sorry its been a long time. I am almost failing a class (don't tell anyone) so i got to study more

the next chapter should be out within a week - Peace out- Piggy/Santa/phatpigeats(anyone of these are OK)


	5. Taijutsu

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Our parents own the house and they buy the food. Piggy and Belle are moochers….**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

6 months later

The Land of Waves was very different from Konoha. Naruto had never seen so much water in his life. It had taken them four days to reach their new home. The house was really more of a stone cottage. Ivy grew up along the sides and around the wooden posts of the porch. It had taken them two days to air out and clean the cottage. After that Michie had forced Kano and Naruto to help her clear away the yard and plant a garden. It was the garden that would end up being their main source of income. Their in the middle of the forest but if you walked for ten minutes you would arrive in a small port village. Michie began to sell herbs and teas that she grew and gathered to the villagers. Kano also had a 'job'. He was a very unsuccessful fisherman. Mainly he just took a fishing rod, sat on the dock and caught enough fish for his family to eat.

The little family became a well known fixture of the village. They were eccentric, loud, but overall very fun to be around. Naruto did not attend school with the other children. Michie and Kano (mostly Michie) taught him academics for four hours every day. In his free time Naruto could be found catching frogs or helping Michie gather herbs.

Today however was different. Today Kano had promised to start training Naruto in his unique style of fighting. So at present 'father' and 'son' were sitting in a field while Michie watched from a few feet away.

Kano made sure he had Naruto's undivided attention, and then he began.

"My fighting style is unique to me in more ways than one. There are a lot of technical terms, but since I ignored most of them when I invented this style I won't bother explaining them to you now" He grinned when Michie let out a longer suffering sigh. "The fundamentals of my style are not so uncommon but the extent to which I take it is. Now Naruto, I know Michie taught you how to mold charka, at least a little right?"

Naruto nodded and Kano continued

"Are you aware of what chakra is exactly?"

Naruto bit his lip. Michie had explained this to him. It was one of the only shinobi skill lessons he had received so far. Now if only he could remember…… "Ummm….it's physical energy and….I forget."

Again, Michie sighed and Kano grinned. "That's okay boy. It's a pretty difficult concept for a child to grasp. The academy doesn't start talking about chakra until their students are nine or so, although most students from shinobi families have gotten a crash course in it from their parents by that time. Hell, the Hyuuga practically cut their first teeth on chakra channeling exercises. Anyway, you were right about the physical energy. The second part is mental energy. Together you get chakra. Shinobi use hands signs to mold and focus the chakra into ninjutsu and genjutsu attacks. What are ninjutsu and genjutsu Naruto?"

Naruto grinned "Ninjutsu are super sick nasty moves, and genjutsu are brain rape techniques that let you screw around with people's heads."

Let it be known that this was one lesson that Kano taught to Naruto; odd how he can remember it perfectly. Michie glared daggers at her father and adopted brother.

"Oh I am so washing both your mouths out with soap when this is over."

Kano and Naruto edged fearfully away before settling back into their prior conversation.

"So anyway, yes Naruto that is correct. I also taught you what Taijutsu is correct?"

"Pure ass kicking?"

Michie gave the death glare, Naruto and Kano knew they were in trouble later.

"Yes that is correct. Generally Taijutsu is devoid of chakra use, although some ninja use it to reinforce the muscles in their legs to prevent damage to their bodies. It can also help to increase speed, but generally actual Taijutsu uses no chakra. There are a few exceptions. I mentioned the Hyuuga clan. They have a Kekkei genkai involving the eyes, called Byakugan. You more than likely saw them. They all have pupil-less white eyes."

For a moment Naruto remember the little girl from the playground. He supposed she was a Hyuuga, as she had no pupils, although he hadn't really thought of her eyes as white; in his opinion, they were really more of a pale purple color.

Kano leaned forward and tapped Naruto on the head. "Pay attention boy." He smiled then continued. "As I was saying there are exceptions to the taijutsu rule. The Hyuuga clan is one of these. They have a special style called Jyuuken that works in tandem with their Byakugan. It involves chakra reinforced attacks that target the tenketsu. Also the Sannin Tsunade…"

Michie interrupted Kano with a muffled cough. He turned to look at her.

"Dad I think you're getting a little deep for Naru, he's just a kid after all."

Kano blushed and looked at Naruto. It was true, shortly after mentioning the Hyuuga eyes Naruto had become completely lost. Kano ruffled Naruto's hair gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry little man. I got carried away there. I hope you got the point though."

"Some Taijutsu uses chakra?" Naruto guessed

"Exactly! There see, you're not nearly as stupid as you look."

"HEY!!!"

"Now back on topic…My style of taijutsu uses chakra but it's more than just that. Chakra is a combination of physical and mental energies when it is in humans, but other things have chakra as well. There are trace amounts of chakra in everything, the earth, water, fire, the trees and plants. For some reason people's chakra is naturally attuned to a certain element, most likely because people are as much a part of nature as anything else. Some say your element is a reflection of your personality. I don't know if it's true or not. I think that plays a part of it, but I think your surroundings also make a difference. In Konoha there is a surprisingly high number or people with an affinity for fire. In Iwa more people are attuned to earth, it is the same for all the countries and their elements. I am natively from Iwa, my element is earth. I was always very good at Doton jutsus, but I always preferred to use taijutsu. At one point I began to experiment with creating a taijutsu that made the most of my elemental affinity. It took me years but I succeeded. I am capable of shifting the earth to follow my moves. I have made myself so attuned to my element that when I fight, I can use the earth almost as an extension of myself."

Kano gathered chakra into his hand and moved it a over the ground. The earth shifted and seemed to follow his motion, leaving behind a small scar in the ground.

Naruto looked on with wide eyes. "wow…"

"My taijutsu style is truly _my_ taijutsu style. In truth I can only really teach it to if you to have an earth affinity. Otherwise, all I can really give you is the theory and the knowledge of the element you are attuned with. It is up to you to accumulate elemental justsu and moves that will complement your affinity." Kano took a deep breath. "Damn that was a long ass explanation. Did you get all that boy?"

Naruto's head was spinning but he nodded anyway. He got the important stuff. He had some questions though.

"How do I know what affinity I am?"

Kano gestured to the third member of their family. "That is where Michie comes in. Got the card Michie?"

"Yep" Michie pulled out several slips of square white paper. "Okay Naru take one of these cards. After that, push a little bit of chakra into the card. By the cards reaction we will know what affinity you are."

Naruto hesitantly took the card and did as he was told. He jumped back and dropped the card when there was an immediate reaction.

The two halves of paper floated softly to the group. Kano picked them up and examined them. He noticed that the very edged of both cards where singed a tiny bit. That was unusual, but Kano pushed it to the back of his mind for the time being and focused on the matter…or maybe the element at hand.

"Wind"

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

At dinner that night Naruto was quiet. They had gone no further in their lesson.

Kano explained that Naruto needed to first practice control.

Controlling the elemental affinity of your chakra and your actual chakra was very different. Controlling the chakra meant controlling how it formed, how much was used and how to focus it. Controlling the affinity was getting a feel for your chakra as a whole. Kano's Elemental Taijutsu required that a person be so in-tune with their chakra that they where capable of connecting with the chakra in their elements. For Naruto this meant the air and wind.

All elemental training requires basic breathing and meditation, even more so for the wind element.

Naruto would begin his training with a series of breathing exercises. Then he would begin to practice some simple taijutsu from Michie. It was a common form, one that most academy students learned, with maybe a few quirks. According to Kano, Naruto would have to gain that connection with his element and then learn to make the wind flow with him as he moved. Once he had managed that, only time and practice would strengthen his connection to his element. At this point Naruto was free to begin tweaking his taijutsu to suit his element.

Naruto was excited to begin, but something had been bothering him. He looked up at Michie and Kano and cleared his throat.

They glanced up. Michie spoke first. "What is it Naruto?"

"Earlier, when I used the card to find out my element…you both seemed surprised…why? Is having wind chakra a bad thing?"

Kano shook his head "No, there is nothing wrong with having wind chakra. However it is unusual. People who use wind are actually fairly evenly dispersed among the countries. Suna, the hidden village of the land of wind, is actually well known for their unusual weapons and their diverse knowledge of elements, not their talent with wind related jutsu. So the fact that you have it is very surprising."

Naruto smiled. "Oh…cool"

Kano chuckled. "Yes, very cool" He changed to a serious tone. "However it will require work from you. I intend to do some more research on wind but you also need to work. I will provide you with scrolls for now. In about four and a half years we will return to Konoha and you will take the genin exams. Once there you will have access to the Konoha library and the wealth of knowledge it contains on jutsus and katas and whatnot.

Then you will begin to truly make the Elemental Taijutsu your own."

Naruto cheered and grinned. He and Michie started to talk about the other aspects of his education. Mainly as to whether he had completed his assignments. Kano was left to dwell on what he had seen today. Naruto's chakra card had shown he was most defiantly a wind affinity, and yet…the edges of the card had burned, ever so slightly, but still…

It was a sign of the fire element. Kano knew some people possessed two elements. Some could use them equally and it became a genetic kekkei genkai. Others preferred to use one over the other and showed no ability toward combining them. When such people touched the card the two elements each took up an equal half of a card, the same way each element took an equal half of the chakra. He had never seen someone who possessed a dominant element and a recessive element. It was almost like Naruto had used ….two kinds of chakra.

Kano's eyes widened as he watched Naruto help Michie with the dishes. He knew that Minato had designed Naruto's seal so that Naruto could draw on the demon fox's power.

The Kyuubi was a creature of predominantly heat and fire.

Kano rubbed his temples and decided to see what the future held. The seal was strong and so was Naruto. That was all that mattered.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hello everyone. I can't believe we took up a whole chapter with just the details of Kano's Elemental Taijutsu. So what do you think of it? **

**As I finished this chapter and read back at what I'd written, I realized Kano's Taijutsu is a little bit like the concept of Bending from Avatar the Last Airbender… I didn't intend for that to happen. I guess it would be fair to say that there is a similarity. However what Kano and Naruto do is not as long range as bending is. **

**Elemental Taijutsu is like the hybrid of Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. **

**Naruto is not a super child in this story. The Elemental Taijutsu, while very cool, does not suddenly make Naruto a jounin or anything, nor does it automatically trump any other Taijutsu style. Used properly with the right Ninjutsu it becomes stronger. **

**A note to all who wondered:**

**There is not an immediate time skip, one certain event has to happen first. It begins next chapter.**

**Please review **

**Thanks, **

**Piggy and Belle **


	6. Snow Child

Disclaimer: Piggy and Belle own absolutely nothing…. except maybe pocket lint. We have lots of pocket lint…oh, and random keys that we can't find locks for…yeah

"Speech"

'Thought'

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 6: Snow Child

Three months later

The grey light of dawn had begun to filter through the sky, casting shimmering lights of the freshly fallen snow. Nature seemed to so pure, so simplistic.

So utterly oblivious to the chaos it surrounded.

'Damn, I underestimated their numbers'

It had been three days since he last slept. His mind was too exhausted to think on much more than a basic level. He focused on the warmth of the little body in his arms, on the cool steel against his back, and on the steady chakra signature of the pursuers.

He knew he couldn't last much longer. He had long since blown through his chakra reserves. The injuries to his right arm were too severe for him to use his sword. He raced through the boggy marsh to throw them off his trail for a while. It was a break, but it wouldn't last long. He needed to get out of here, to find somewhere where they could both rest. He spotted the river and moved closer. In this cold climate, the water would be icy, but the current would carry them swiftly down stream. There was a chance they would freeze to death. One the other hand, he knew that the hunter nin would kill them both when they caught up. There was no other option.

He clutched his arms tighter around the girl and dove into the freezing water.

The world went black.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

He crouched low and waited silently. His prey was just sitting there, gasping in the cool morning air. Stupid little creature, trying to survive out of the natural order as if it had the right to defy the seasons.

He pounced.

Naruto grinned down at his now captured pet toad.

"What are you doing outside Baka?! It's winter! Toads don't belong outside in winter. Come one let's get you home."

Naruto and the Toad, rather aptly named Baka, began to march home. Naruto had never seen snow so clean before. In the village it was always muddied and full of garbage in his section of town.

Perhaps it was because he was focusing so intently on his surroundings that, as he passed over the small bridge near his house, he noticed a flash of black along the edge of the river. Leaning closer over the edge, he got a better look.

There, half in and half out of the water, was a man with a wrapped face and camouflage pants. He wore no shirt and had a sword strapped to his back. A girl who looked no older than Naruto was trying vainly to drag the man out of the water. She had dark hair the veiled her face and her pale skin was marred with bruises and cuts.

Naruto gasped, drawing the girl's attention. She looked up at him with frightened brown eyes.

"Please!" She coughed slightly "Please help me!"

Naruto wasted no time on words. He jumped off the edge of the bridge and moved to help the girl drag the man from the water. Once that was done, he took his coat off and attempted to cover the man. It barley covered the man's chest but it was something. Naruto looked up at the girl.

"Follow me! I don't live far from here. We can get my dad to come back and get this guy."

The girl hesitated, but finally nodded. She seemed too tired to protest much anyway.

Naruto took the girl's hand and dragged her to his house. Once there he burst through the door and raced into the kitchen.

"Dad!"

Kano looked up from his book with a surprised expression

"What? Did the toad die?"

"NO!!! I found this girl, and she was trying to pull some guy out of the water, and he's not awake, and she needed help, and it's really cold outside, and he's not wearing a shirt!"

Everyone in the kitchen turned to stare at Naruto and the girl with fish-like expressions. In some part of his mind that wasn't panicking, Naruto noticed his sister's friend Tsunami was sitting at the table as well. She blushed slightly at the 'no shirt comment' but otherwise looked concerned.

Kano snapped out of his shock and stood abruptly.

"Show me" he ordered Naruto.

The boy nodded and raced out of the kitchen, taking time to, literally, throw Baka at Michie. Kano grimly followed Naruto out of the kitchen and out into the snow.

Michie, Tsunami, Baka, and the girl were left in silence.

Tsunami turned to Michie. "Do you need help?"

Michie gathered her wits and shook her head. "No. I'm sure I can handle it. You just go on home. Inari needs a bottle soon anyway."

Tsunami nodded and exited the kitchen, but not before stopping to wrap her scarf around the silent little girl.

Tsunami smiled. "You look cold."

She left without another word.

Michie knelt down so that she was at eye level with the little girl.

"My father and my brother have gone to help your friend. So why don't we get you warmed up. Come sit by the fire while I make you some hot chocolate."

Michie sat the little girl in a big, comfy chair and then piled warm blankets on top of her. She left for a moment to make the hot chocolate. When she returned she found the girl burring her face in Tsunami's scarf. Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly.

Michie placed a hand on the girls shoulder and got her attention.

"You seem to be having a rough time. Why don't you tell me what happened. First though, tell me your name. It seems rude to keep saying 'you'."

The little girl let out a chocked sob "My name is Haku."

(who didn't see that coming….)

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Michie bandaged the last of the 'scary big man's' wounds. When he and Kano had returned, they found the girl; Michie said her name was Haku, asleep by the fire.

At present Kano was staring thoughtfully at the man, Michie was putting away her medical supplies, and Naruto was reading a comic book. Suddenly Kano stood up and stretched.

"Michie, why don't you go put that little angel in your bed so she can get a proper rest. Naruto, you scat too. I need to have a talk with our friend here."

Michie looked over at the man, surprised to see that his eyes where open. She sighed, but obeyed her father and took Haku upstairs. Naruto pouted for a moment but then he left to go read more comics in his room.

Kano and the man where left alone. They stared at each other for a moment; it was the man who finally spoke.

"Who are you people and why are you helping me?"

"It's rude to ask for a name if you haven't introduced yourself first, but I'll let that slide since I already know who you are Zabuza-san." Zabuza jerked in surprise but Kano continued "Don't look so surprised my dear Demon of the Mist, I have a copy of the Bingo book. As for your second question…I'm not really helping you. I'm helping little Haku. Whatever stupidity you have yourself steeped in, I doubt she deserves to suffer with you."

Zabuza look at Kano and frowned "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've heard about you. I've heard about your attempt to over throw the Mizukage. One man against the entire army of Mist; it's no wonder you failed."

Kano sighed. "I don't blame you for it Zabuza. You're young and stupid…everyone is at some point. The Mizukage is a tyrant, he should be overthrown. What I do blame you for is dragging that little girl into this. She's too old to be your daughter…is she your sister or a hostage?"

Zabuza sat up in a rage, Kano noticed that he had reopened the wound on his side; it was bleeding through his bandages.

"Damn you, I don't stoop so low as to take hostages! I have no relation to that girl but I know that the hunter-nins would kill her regardless of whether or not she was with me. She has a kekkei genkai. It's a waste to have someone with such talent die so young. She could be an amazing weapon in a few years…" Zabuza trailed of and clutched his wounded side.

Kano rubbed his face and sighed "Lie down Demon or you'll bleed to death."

"A little cut like this won't kill me." Even so Zabuza fell back against his bedding

"Why did you help that girl?"

"I told you, she could be a weapon."

"Liar. I've lived to long to fall for bull shit like that. If she was just a tool to you, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt to protect her." Zabuza looked away and Kano chuckled "So it seemed the Demon of Mist is not such a demon after all."

"Fine! So maybe I did save her, so what? She was starving! She was sleeping on a bridge! Her father tried to kill her! I couldn't just leave her there, no one is that heartless!"

For a brief second Kano marveled that even the Demon of the mist had not yet lost all of the naive wonder mankind was want to possess.

Zabuza scowled and glared at Kano. "What are you looking at?!"

Kano chuckled and shook his head "Nothing. Nothing at all….do you intend to try and overthrow Mist again?"

Zabuza blinked "Of course not. Any support I had was scattered after the failed attempt. Right now I just want to escape the hunter-nin. Maybe I can become a mercenary."

"What if the hunter-nin suddenly dropped your trail? What if they never came looking for you again? Would you be willing to stay in one place? Maybe live life as a civilian? Give the little angel the life she deserves?"

Zabuza stared at the man like he had just grown a second head "…I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It doesn't matter though, it will never happen. Hunter-nin don't just vanish into thin air!"

Zabuza shivered a bit at the calm smile on Kano's face "Just leave that to me Zabuza. The hunter-nin won't be a problem."

With a weary nod Zabuza went back to sleep.

Kano silently left the house, disappeared into the night.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

If anyone thought it strange that an entire squad of hunter-nins vanished into thin air, they said nothing. Zabuza and Haku seemed tense for awhile but after several months, it became clear the Mizukage would send no other ninja after the duo.

Soon after Zabuza had recovered, he and Haku began to rent a pair or rooms for Tsunami and Tazuna. Haku took an immediate liking to Tsunami's baby, Inari, and referred to him as her little brother. Naruto and Haku remained close friends.

And so time past and life went on.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yeah…..sorry this chapter took so long. The truth is I kept rewriting it. I still don't like how it came out but……oh well.

So now the Zabuza and Haku factor has been added. Haku is a girl because I find it easier to write and I like fem Haku. If all goes well the next chapter should be out soon and the time skip should occur in two or three chapters.

Thank you for your patience.

Please review, I write faster if people review.

-Belle


End file.
